


The Moth and the Dark (Traducción)

by Fides Translations (FidesInCore)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Spanish Translation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/Fides%20Translations
Summary: La Polilla y la Obscuridad (traducción)Resúmen original.Uno de los dos tiene que ceder. Hannibal decide que debería ser él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moth and the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680670) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Ok, la verdad es que desde que me topé con esta historia supe que tenía que traducirla para que más personas la leyeran. Y no voy a mentir, mi idea principal era que mi hermana la leyera (porque no tiene un muy buen inglés) pero aparentemente encontró la idea como un poco más de lo que puede manejar.  
> Mi hermana es quien normalmente revisa lo que escribo para checar que no tenga errores de dedo o que se entienda la idea de la historia. Pero ya que se reusó a leer ésta, la revisión la hice yo misma.  
> A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que no estoy tan segura de que no se me haya ido algún error. Así que sean comprensivos y/o haganmelo saber en los comentarios para que los pueda corregir.
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto esta historia como a mi.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas. Will imitó los el lenguaje corporal de Hannibal, inconscientemente al principio, y después a propósito. Se emparejó a sí mismo con la calma glaciar que veía en frente de él y esperó que eso lo congelase, lo obligase a estar quieto e inmóvil.

Hannibal se detuvo, a media oración, para observarlo. “¿Estás aquí conmigo, Will?”   
“Estoy aquí.”   
“¿Y dónde están tus pensamientos?”   
“Lejos,” admitió Will. Se detuvo. “Te vi ayer.”   
Hannibal ladeo su cabeza ligeramente su cabeza. “No creo haberte visto.”   
“Estabas distraído. Estabas con alguien.”   
“Ah. Ya recuerdo, sí.”  
“La gente no te toca,” dijo Will. “La mayoría de la gente.” Aún podía ver a ese hombre, su mano en el brazo de Hannibal, su amplia sonrisa.   
“La mayoría de la gente tampoco te toca.” Hannibal presionó juntos sus labios, y sacó su lengua como la de una serpiente saboreando el aire. “Lo conocí en la ópera.”   
“No me debes explicaciones.”   
“Te doy muchas cosas que no te debo. Si quieres esto solo necesitas pedirlo.”   
Will se movió en su silla. El contacto, la sonrisa, el roce de los dedos. Todo se quedaba como hormigueo en la parte trasera de su cráneo. “¿Quién es él?”   
“Su nombre es Morgan. Ha venido a cenar a mi casa 2 veces hasta ahora. La segunda vez dormimos juntos. No se quedó toda la noche.”   
Will podía sentir a Hannibal mirándolo, calmado, y casi como un depredador. “No es asunto mío,” dijo Will.   
“Eres mi amigo. Si te he molestado, me gustaría saber porqué.”   
“No lo hiciste. No es un problema.”   
“¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste con él?”   
Will se frotó los ojos y agitó su cabeza. “Deberíamos hablar de otra cosa.”   
“¿Por qué? ¿Es que encontraría la respuesta escandalosa?”   
Will miró hacia abajo, a la alfombra entre sus piernas separadas. Algo tenía que sorprender a Hannibal eventualmente. Tal vez esto sería eso. “Pensé que él debería dejar de tocarte.”   
“¿Pensaste en tomar su lugar?”   
“No.”   
“Entonces, me ves más como una propiedad que como una pareja romántica.”   
Will hizo una mueca “No es así.”   
“Preferiría que no me mintieses, Will”  
“No estoy mintiendo. Te dije que no era asunto mío. No estoy orgulloso de eso. Dios. ¿Podemos dejar esto ya?”   
“Yo preferiría explorarlo. Me intriga.”   
“¿No te perturba?”   
“¿Por qué me perturbaría?”   
“Uno de tus pacientes acaba de confesar pensamientos obsesivos en conexión contigo y tu… novio.”   
“¿Son obsesivos?”   
“No pude dormir anoche. Soñé con eso, contigo.”   
“¿Habías soñado conmigo antes?”   
“Sí. Pero no así.”   
“¿Cómo eran los sueños pasados?”   
“Estás caminando en una casa en ruinas. Siempre la misma casa. A veces estoy contigo y a veces no. Estás buscando a alguien.”   
Hannibal pausó. “¿Y éste?”   
“Solo un desastre. Todo fuera de lugar. Imágenes mezclándose juntas. Sus zapatos. Su…” Se detuvo y borró la palabra  _ “estúpida” _ . “Su corbata.”   
“¿No estaba buscando nada? ¿Había encontrado ya lo que estaba buscando?”   
“No. Era una pauta diferente. Tú ni siquiera eras realmente tú.”   
“Yo no era la persona que conoces. Porque estaba con alguien más.”   
Will frotó sus manos con sus muslos y vió fijamente a la alfombra. “No sé qué esperas sacar de esto.”   
“¿Qué es lo que tú quisieras sacar de esto, si pudieses? ¿Si no tomases en cuenta los estándares de la conducta aceptable y escogieses ser honesto con tus deseos? Es tan importante saber lo que queremos hacer como saber lo que deberíamos hacer. De otra manera los 2 pueden coincidir sin que nos demos cuenta y perdemos oportunidades que cambian nuestra vida.”

Will cerró sus ojos. Sentía que ya debía estar acostumbrado a los esfuerzos de Hannibal de excavar las áreas obscuras de su mente, pero esto no era algo que hubiese tomado de alguna sucia y sangrienta escena de crimen.

Esto era todo suyo, una pequeña y horrenda maraña de sentimientos que estaba atorada en su garganta y no podía ser tragada o escupida. Casi no había venido hoy, y ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Unos pocos días más y tal vez hubiese podido superar esto. Se hubiese obligado a sí mismo a superarlo.

“No creo que quieras saber,” dijo.   
“No se me ocurre nada que quiera saber más.”   
Will miró hacia arriba, hacia él, atrapado por el entusiasmo en su voz, aunque su cara estaba tranquila. Tragó saliva. Hannibal esperó. Will evaluó sus siguientes palabras como si estuviese pisando hielo inestable. “¿Que tal si dijese que no quiero que lo veas más?”   
“¿Es eso todo lo que quieres?”   
“¿Qué tal si dijese que no quiero que te toque, no quiero que te vea o piense en ti, o coma en tu mesa?”   
“Continua.”

El viento silbó alrededor de los aleros del edificio. Frío afuera, cálido adentro. A veces Will sentía que lo contrario era verdad para él, algo cálido y humano en el exterior que apenas lograba suavizar la obscuridad en su núcleo. Éste era uno de esos momentos.

“Quiero que lo lastimes,” Will dijo suavemente. “Que lo alejes. Para que sepa que tú no… Tú no eres para él.”

Hannibal solo sonrió ligeramEnte y se levantó. Tomó su celular de un cajón en su escritorio.

“¿Qué estás…?”   
“¿Lo quieres en altavoz?” Dijo Hannibal.

Will se quedó boquiabierto un segundo y asintió, en silencio. Hannibal marcó.

“¿Hola?”   
“Hola Morgan.”   
“¡Hannibal! Iba a llamarte. Tengo boletos para…”   
“Por favor, sería más fácil si me dejases hablar. Creo que es mejor ser honesto en mis interacciones con otros, así que siento que debería decirte que no deseo verte más.”   
Silencio. “Pero… pensé que… ¿Por qué? No entiendo.”   
“Intentas demasiado, Morgan. Intentas mostrarte inteligente y culto, y la deshonestidad de eso se ha vuelto agotadora. He intentado disculpar tu comportamiento en algunas situaciones como ignorancia, pero creo que estarías mejor con alguien en tu propio nivel, social e intelectual.”

Un silencio más largo. Will miró fijamente a Hannibal, con los ojos tan abiertos que sintió como si estuviese tirando de algo.

“Si eso es lo que sientes,” dijo Morgan débilmente.   
“Lo es,” dijo Hannibal, sonando aburrido. “Adiós Morgan. Espero estés bien.”

Colgó y miró a Will con las manos extendidas.

“¡Oh por dios!” Dijo Will. “De verdad tú solo… lo hiciste.”   
“Tú me lo pediste.”   
“No creí que lo hicieses. ¿Por qué lo harías?”   
“Porque tu eres importante para mí y él no.”   
“Así que lo lastimaste por mi.”   
Hannibal asintió una vez. “Como lo escuchaste.”   
“¿Qué más harías?”

Él y Hannibal se vieron el uno al otro. Will deseó poder retirar su pregunta y estaba feliz de no poder hacerlo.

“¿Qué te gustaría?” Dijo Hannibal.   
“Nada. Solo estaba… Nada.”   
“Debe haber algo. ¿O es que me quieres para que nadie más pueda tenerme?”   
“¿Y si dijese que sí?   
Hannibal se recargo en la orilla del escritorio. Estaba callado, dirigió sus ojos un momento hacia arriba como si estuviera considerando. “Está bien,” dijo.   
“¿Qué?”   
“Puedes tenerme. Exclusivamente. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?”   
“Yo… ¿Así de simple?”   
“Sí.”   
“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”   
“No veo ninguna razón para ponerle un límite de tiempo.”   
“Simplemente te obtengo. Exclusivamente. Para siempre.”   
“Ya me tienes, Will. Así como creo que eres consciente de que yo ya te tengo. Esto es meramente una discusión de terminología y de clarificar intenciones.”   
Will se levantó y fue hacia él. “No quiero que veas a nadie más. Ni romántica, ni sexualmente.”   
“¿Y platónicamente?”   
“No voy a decirte que no veas a tus amigos.”   
“Sin importar cuánto te gustaría.”   
“Esto ya es suficientemente malo.” Will apartó la mirada. “No soy así. Nunca fuí así.”   
“¿Con antiguos amantes?”   
“No me importaba. Apenas y me importaba si dormían con alguien más. Todo simplemente…” sacudió su cabeza. “Se resbalaba.”

Hannibal cubrió su nuca con su mano, y Will lo volteó a ver, sorprendido.   


“Mientras me pidas esto, espero lo mismo de ti. Nadie más. Solo yo.”   
Will asintió rápidamente. “Claro. Yo…” Vió a la boca de Hannibal. “Nadie más.”   
“Bien.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will continuó en el solitario ritmo de su vida. Hannibal continuó con el suyo, ahora de algún modo más solitario. No es que Will supiese si no lo era. Hannibal podía estar en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona, a pesar de su promesa. Esto consumía a Will, y odiaba un poco a Hannibal por haber plantado esta semilla, por sugerir que él tenía algún derecho a que le importase.

Los despertares en medio de la noche, enredado en sabanas y sudor y las pesadillas de otras personas, ahora terminaban con imágenes, que no podía olvidar, del cuerpo desnudo de Hannibal enmarañado con otro. Cerraba los ojos y veía las manos de Hannibal en la piel de alguien más, un agarre fuerte en piel complaciente. Casi podía oír los sonidos que harían juntos.

Hannibal había dicho que no lo haría, pero _podía_. La incertidumbre creció hasta que llenó la mente de Will, y esta no era una manera normal de sentirse por su psiquiatra o por su amigo, no era para nada aceptable. Sabía eso, pero el conocimiento no era suficiente.

Llamó a Hannibal a su casa a las 3 de la mañana. El teléfono sonó y sonó, y vió como su enojo crecía dentro de él como si viniese desde muy lejos. Viendo el fregadero tapado o un incendio forestal en las noticias en otro estado.

“¿Hola?” Hannibal finalmente contestó, somnoliento, la suave estática de su piel rozando el micrófono del teléfono.  
“Estás en casa.”  
“Will.” Hannibal hizo de su nombre un suspiro, y era alegría, felicidad, confort. Will casi podía verlo recargar su cabeza en la almohada, acurrucado alrededor de la voz de Will y sosteniendola cerca. “¿Dónde más estaría?”  
“No sé. No sabía.”  
“¿Estabas preocupado?”  
“No podía pensar en  otra cosa.”  
“Mm. ¿Dormirías mejor aquí? ¿Donde puedes tenerme vigilado?”  
Lo haría. Sabía que lo haría, y lo ponía enfermo y más que un poco emocionado el que Hannibal se lo ofreciese. “No sé cual es mi problema,” dijo. “No deberías alentar esto.”  
“Puede ser que mi noción de romance esté tan retorcida como parece estar la tuya.”  
“Esto no es un romance.”  
“Lo es para mi.”  
“No hemos… No hemos hecho absolutamente nada. Apenas y nos hemos tocado.”  
“Eso no importa.” Hannibal bostezó y Will oyó las sábanas moverse sobre su cuerpo. “Soy tuyo. Tú lo dijiste. Eso es suficiente.”  
Will tragó saliva. “¿Puedo ir?  
“Sí.”

Will colgó sin decir adios. Les puso agua fresca y comida a los perros, empacó una muda de ropa, y condujo a Baltimore. Hannibal lo esperó en la puerta. Subieron las escaleras sin decir una palabra.

Se acostaron de lado, frente a frente, cada uno en su propia almohada. Hannibal en pijama azul marino, Will con una playera desgastada y boxers. El pie de Hannibal tocó su espinilla y Will se acercó.

“¿Cuánto más vas a dejar que esto continúe?” Preguntó.  
“Tanto tiempo como ambos estemos vivos,” Hannibal murmuró. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, toda su cara dócil. Cuando Will puso una mano en su mejilla, él volteó hacia ella y sus labios rozaron su muñeca.  
“Soy hetero. Pensé que lo era,” dijo Will. “Tal vez es algo estúpido para decir en este punto.”  
“Puedes desear poseerme sin desearme sexualmente.”  
Will cerró sus ojos. “No digas que está bien. No está bien.”  
“Pienso que eso lo debería decidir yo. ¿No lo crees? Otras personas pueden encontrarlo repulsivo. Incluso aterrador. Yo no.”  
“¿Por qué no?”  
“Si voy a liberar mi corazón, que sea por los alcances más obscuros de tu alma. Que sea por todo contra lo que luchas. La luz se escapa, pero nuestros monstruos nunca nos abandonan de verdad.”  
“No puedes darme tu corazón. No es seguro. Yo no soy seguro.”  
Hannibal tomó su muñeca e hizo que Will pusiese su mano en su pecho. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando. “Envuelveme en tus tinieblas,” murmuró. “No se me ocurre un lugar más seguro para estar.”

*

Hannibal también tenía pesadillas. Les faltaba la regularidad como de reloj de las de Will, y no eran tan vistosas, pero 2 veces en las siguientes semanas, Will se despertó y encontró el cuerpo de Hannibal rígido, su cara como una vacía calavera con la piel estirada y ojos parpadeando para seguir un péndulo dentro de él. La primera vez Will solo observó, preocupado que despertarlo sería peor que dejarlo seguir durmiendo y que lo olvidase. La segunda vez Hannibal hizo un sonido como de un niño adolorido, y Will no pudo soportarlo.

Sacudió los hombros de Hannibal y lo llamó. Hannibal se despertó con pánico en los ojos y sus manos enganchadas en la playera de Will.

“Está bien,” dijo Will, aunque sabía íntimamente lo inútiles que eran esas palabras. “Está bien. Solo era un sueño.”  
“No lo era.”  
Will pausó. “¿Recuerdos?”

Hannibal asintió. Pasó una mano por su cara. Will esperaba que se alejara, pero solo se acercó más. Una pierna se deslizó entre las de Will, un brazo sobre su cintura.

“¿Quieres contarme?” Preguntó Will.  
Hannibal negó. “Cuéntame algo.”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Algo peor.”  
“¿Peor que lo que recuerdas?”  
“Sí.”

Will le contó de un asesino en Nueva Orleans que empalaba a sus víctimas en estacas. Una o dos se habían liberado y llegado a un teléfono. Ninguna había sobrevivido hasta que los paramédicos llegaron. La mayoría habían muerto de deshidratación o ataques cardiacos o acumulacion de liquido en los pulmones. Aún era uno de los peores casos que Will podía recordar.

Hannibal se quedó dormido con su cabeza en el pecho de Will, tranquilizado por algo más obscuro que sus propios recuerdos.

Hannibal le dió a Will la llave de su casa a la mañana siguiente. Él ya tenía la de Will. Nunca la había devuelto después de haber alimentado a los perros de Will mientras él no estaba, y Will nunca de la había pedido.

*

Dormían juntos casi todas las noches, usualmente en la casa de Hannibal, pero a veces en la casa de Will. Will se acostumbró a verlo somnoliento y medio vestido, se acostumbró a que se apropiase de su cocina.y a que limpiese sus sartenes y estufa a las 5 de la mañana hasta que brillasen. No hablaba, pero jalaba a Will cerca y respiraba contra su nuca y lo sostenía en la quietud de la mañana.

Will se acostumbró a sentir su respiración sobre su piel desnuda y al roce de sus labios. No podía recordar la última vez que había sido tocado tanto. No en su última relación, ni en la anterior. Definitivamente no cuando era niño. Cuando estaban solos las manos de Hannibal estaban sobre él más seguido de lo que no.

Estaban sobre él esta mañana. Una fría lluvia mojaba las ventanas, y Hannibal cocinaba huevos con un brazo enrollado en la cintura de Will. Will se desplomó en su costado, exhausto por sus sueños. Soltó su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal.

“¿Tienes pacientes hoy?”  
Hannibal pausó y luego movió la espátula una vez más alrededor del sartén. “Uno,” dijo. “Habitualmente no veo pacientes en domingo, pero fue insistente.”  
“Debiste decirle que se jodiese,” Will murmuró. Quería a Hannibal aquí, con él, desvestido y sin rasurar y oliendo como un ser humano normal, sin ningún rastro de su elegante loción para después de rasurar.  
“¿Debería hacerlo?”  
“¿Qué, ahora?”  
“Sí.”  
“No puedes solo cancelarle.”  
“Trae mi teléfono.”

Will levantó su cabeza y lo miró un momento y después cruzó el cuarto hasta la silla donde Hannibal había dejado su chaqueta la noche anterior. Tomó el teléfono del bolsillo y caminó de regreso a Hannibal en la cocina. Hannibal buscó entre sus contactos, escogió uno, y marco. Se excusó, hablando de una pequeña emergencia con otro paciente, colgó y le entregó de nuevo el teléfono a Will.

“Estás loco,” dijo Will.  
“Puede ser. La intensidad de emociones lleva a uno a hacer cosas que no están en su carácter normal. Esa es una verdad con la que creo que tú estás familiarizado.”  
“¿Es eso lo que sientes por mi? ¿Intensidad de emociones?”  
“Hay otra palabra para eso.”  
“No lo hagas,” dijo Will.  
“Muy bien.”

Hannibal les sirvió el desayuno y comieron en silencio en la mesa de la cocina de Will.

“¿Por qué haces esto por mi?” Will preguntó.  
“Porque deberías tener las cosas que deseas. ¿Si yo soy lo que deseas, cómo podría hacer otra cosa?”  
Will volteo abajo a su comida. “¿Qué más harías?”  
“Ya me preguntaste eso una vez. Creo que le tenías miedo a la respuesta. ¿Aún tienes miedo?”  
“Sí.” Tomó un bocado de su comida y bajó su tenedor. Podía ver su propio reflejo separado en pedazos en sus dientes. “Tal vez debería preguntar qué no harías.”  
“Solo podría responder caso por caso. ¿Hay algo que quieras?”  
Will tomó su taza en su mano. “¿Hay algo que TÚ quieras? ¿Qué obtienes tú de esto?”  
“El ser deseado es una droga intoxicante. Es suficiente. Me niegas muy pocas cosas.”  
“Pero te niego algunas cosas.”  
Hannibal se recargó en su silla. Sostuvo su vaso de jugo de naranja y lo dejó descansar contra su boca como si estuviese saboreando el olor de un buen vino. “La falta de carnalidad en nuestra relación no me causa problema.”  
“Pero te gustaría eso. Que fuésemos… físicos.”  
“Somos físicos,” Se levantó a recoger la mesa y puso una mano en la nuca de Will. “Nunca objetas a la manera en la que te toco. No creo que objetases si presionase por más.”

Movió su mano sobre el hombro de Will y abajo hacia su pecho, debajo de su playera, sobre su corazón. Sus manos eran ya tan familiares que se relajó ante el contacto. Recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en la cadera de Hannibal.

“A veces quisiera que lo hicieras,” dijo. “Pienso en ti en la ducha cuando me masturbo en la mañana. Me pregunto cómo sería.”  
“Dime en lo que piensas.”  
“Pienso en cogerte. Pienso en ti abajo de mi.”  
“Te dejaría.”  
Will cerró sus ojos. “¿Hay algo como demasiada honestidad?”  
“No entre nosotros. ¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir?”  
“A veces pienso en lastimarte. Porque sé que me dejarías ¿o no?”  
“Sí.”  
Will tragó saliva. Podía sentir su pene endureciendose. “Tienes que marcar el límite en algún lugar, Hannibal.”  
“¿Por qué lo haría? No quiero nada entre nosotros. Ni límites, ni restricciones, ni control.”


	3. Chapter 3

El Destripadorr de Chesapeake tomó una nueva victima. El hombre estaba acostado en su propia cama en su mejor traje. No tenía la tapa del cráneo, y el cerebro no estaba. Así como sus ojos. Sostenía su corazón entre sus manos juntas.

“¿Quién era él?” Preguntó Will.   
“Bernard Ross. Filántropo y humanitario. Heredó dinero de ambos lados de su familia. Su última causa fue un programa de arte para niños de bajos recursos,” Jack dijo.   
Will caminó alrededor del cuerpo. Por una vez el simbolismo parecía obvio. “El amor es ciego, te enloquece. Podrías decir que te deja sin cerebro. Su corazón estaba en sus manos.”   
“¿La víctima estaba enamorada?” Dijo Jack.   
“La víctima es una carte de amor. Mira a quien el Destripador escogió. Ve el tipo de corazón que escogió ofrecer.”   
“El tipo era rico,” dijo Zeller. “Puede que haya estado regalando mucho dinero, pero probablemente seguía siendo un cretino.”   
“Pero puro de corazón, al menos teóricamente. Un regalo apropiado.”   
“¿Dices que el Destripador está enamorado?” Le preguntó Beverly.   
“Él piensa que lo está. O quiere que otra persona crea que lo está. De cualquier modo, hay alguien a quien quiere impresionar.”  
“¿Quién?” Preguntó Jack.   
Will encogió sus hombros. “Sus escenas del crimen son sobre él. No podría decir ni siquiera si es un hombre o una mujer.”

Y eso fue todo, hasta la autopsia, cuando Zeller sacó un pequeño collar de perro del corazón de Bernard Ross.   


“Es mío,” Will dijo en un silencio repentino. Se sintió como si no estuviese obteniendo suficiente aire. Su boca formó las palabras, pero no les pudo poner fuerza. “Me falta uno. Ha estado perdido desde hace una semana. Ha estado en mi casa.”   
“¿Esto es para tí?” Dijo Jack. “¿La carta  de amor?”   
“No lo sé,” Will dijo, pero era una mentira.

Algo empezó a acumularse en su cabeza, como nubes con relámpagos apiladas preparándose intensamente para una tormenta de verano.

*

A la semana siguiente, Will fue a su cita con Hannibal sintiéndose enfermo y con fiebre, y con el sabor de la matanza asentándose en el fondo de su garganta.

“¿Hubo otro?” Preguntó Hannibal.   
Will asintió y se hundió en la silla. “Al principio no pensaron que fuera él. Dejó el cuerpo completo esta vez. Ningún órgano fue tomado.”   
“¿Cómo murió la víctima?”   
“Fue ahogado en miel.”   
“Rodeada por dulzura.”   
“Y preservada. Le dio inmortalidad.” Se levantó para cruzar el cuarto. Miró fuera de la ventana a las ramas sin hojas del árbol que se erguía enfrente.   
“¿Aún crees que te está cortejando?”

Will asintió una vez.

“¿Cómo te hacen sentir, sus regalos?”   
“Perturbado. Asqueado.”   
“¿Qué más?”

Will no dijo nada.

Hannibal cruzó la habitación para pararse a su lado. Acarició la espalda de Will con una mano y la dejó descansar en su cadera, jalandolo más cerca. Will se recargó en él. Respiró en la curva del cuello de Hannibal.

“Es emocionante,” dijo Will, silenciando intencionalmente sus palabras en la piel de Hannibal. “Lo odio. Lo hago. Pero me siento cercano a él. Quiere tanto ser entendido, y no pensaba que fuese posible. Y ahora sabe que lo es.”   
“Por ti.”   
“Sí.”   
“¿Está en lo correcto?” Preguntó Hannibal. “Empatía y entendimiento no son siempre la misma cosa.”   
“Quiero hacerlo,” admitió Will.   
Hannibal estrechó su agarre y se movió para estar detrás de Will. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Will. “Sientes algo de fascinación por él.”   
“Siempre lo he hecho. A veces siento que él es mi sombra. Mi opuesto. Una imagen negativa de lo que hago.”   
“Y tal vez algún sentido de reconocimiento. Él te ha visto como tú lo ves.”   
“No necesito que me vea.”   
“El reconocimiento de tus iguales puede ser más poderoso de lo que podríamos esperar. No me sorprende que encuentres atractiva la idea.”

Hannibal deslizó su mano sobre el estómago de Will y entre sus piernas para tocar su pene. Will tembló pero no lo detuvo. Se presionó contra el tacto. Se sentía inevitable, como si siempre hubieran estado destinados a terminar aquí.

“¿Qué le dirías si estuviese aquí?” Preguntó Hannibal.

Will cerró sus ojos. No dijo nada. Hannibal desabrochó su cinturón, abrió sus jeans y empujó su mano hacia abajo para provocarlo en toda la longitud de su pene con dedos ligeros.

“¿Lo encuentras romántico?” Hannibal le preguntó.   
Will meneó la cabeza, pero no en respuesta a la pregunta. Movió sus caderas adelante. “Tócame. Haz que me corra.”

Hannibal jaló sus pantalones hasta sus muslos y liberó su pene de su ropa interior. Empezó a acariciarlo, y Will se recargó contra su pecho, su cabeza en su hombro.   


“¿Tú piensas que es romántico?” Preguntó Will. “Tú eres el que tiene las nociones retorcidas del romance.”   
“Está yendo a extremos por ti. Sí, supongo que veo algo de romance en eso. Un gran gesto.”   
Movió su mano firmemente. Líquido se escapó de la cabeza del pene de Will, y su respiración se hizo áspera. “Tú vas a extremos por mi.”   
“El asesinato es bastante más que cancelar citas.”   
Algo, una nota de tensión en la voz de Hannibal hizo que Will quisiese presionar más. “¿Así que dices que él iría más lejos por mi que tú?”

El agarre de Hannibal alrededor de su cintura se estrechó. Sus dedos se enterraron duro en la cadera de Will. Acarició el pene de Will más fuerte, más rápido, hasta que Will se estaba sosteniendo de sus brazos y soltando bocanadas de aire con la sensación de anticipación. Se corrió en silencio en la mano de Hannibal y un pañuelo de tela. 

Will volteó abajo a la seda arruinada mientras Hannibal lo alejaba y cerraba sus jeans. Se volteó lentamente a encararlo. Podía ver el rastro de una sombra a lo largo de la mandíbula de Hannibal, la estrecha línea de su boca. “¿Estás celoso del Destripador de Chesapeake?” Preguntó Will.   
“Es un demente.”   
“No quieres nada entre nosotros. Ni líneas, ni restricciones.” Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Hannibal. “¿Tú matarías por mí, Hannibal?”

Podía ver el conflicto tan claro como si el cráneo de Hannibal estuviese hecho de cristal y cada pensamiento que formulaba explotase como fuegos artificiales a través de la superficie de su cerebro. Nunca se había visto tan transparente. La boca de Hannibal se abrió una vez y se cerró, y Will lo supo. No podía pretender que era una sorpresa.

“Lo harías,” dijo. “Lo has hecho.”   
La lengua de Hannibal pasó sobre sus labios. “Me has desecho. Desde el primer momento en el que te conocí.”   
“Estabas en una posición única. De cambiarme. De moldearme de la manera que quisieras. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?”  
“Lo consideré. Este es el camino que escogí en su lugar. Te di mi devoción y mi corazón. Quería saber que harías con ellos.”   
“¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?”   
“Lo que quieras. Son tus posesiones. El reloj de uno no determina como uno llena las horas de su día. Eso es para que tú lo decidas.”   
“O estabas esperando que el poder que me estás dando me llevase por el camino que tú quieres que siga más fácilmente de lo que lo haría la manipulación.”   
“¿Es eso lo que está pasando?”   
Will se volteó “Mientras más tiempo paso contigo, menos me siento como yo mismo. Me haces querer cosas que preferiría no querer.”   
“Dime que me detenga. Dirígeme como tu desees.”   
“Necesito pensar. Me voy a casa: No me llames.”   
“Sí Will. Como quieras.”   


*

Will pasó la siguiente semana solo. Dió sus clases. No hubo llamadas de Jack, no hubo asesinatos nuevos del Destripador de Chesapeake. Durmió mal sin Hannibal a su lado. 

Llamó a Hannibal, finalmente, después de la media noche el domingo, no mucho más decidido de lo que había estado hace una semana.

“Ven,” dijo.

Hannibal no preguntó nada, solo aceptó, y una hora después tocó a la puerta de Will. Se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

“¿Quién era el siguiente?” Preguntó Will. “¿Ya habías escogido a alguien?”   
“Sí. A otro asesino. Pensé que apreciarías eso. Es alguien a quien has estado buscando.”   
“¿Quién?”   
“Asesinó a 2 familias en Virginia y las hizo posar como participantes de La Última Cena. ¿Recuerdas?”   
Will asintió una vez, lentamente. “¿Qué planeabas hacer con él?”   
“Darle de comer sus propios órganos internos. O al menos los que no le fuesen necesarios temporalmente. Parecía apropiado.”   
“Apropiado.”   
“¿No lo crees así?”

Will recordó al padre con barba sentado en el medio, posando como Jesús, su hijo de 4 años sentado a su derecha, sus manos en la mesa, no del todo muertos cuando el asesino los dejó. Tal vez sí parecía apropiado.

“Muéstrame,” dijo Will.   
Hannibal asintió. “Unos pocos días para preparar…”   
“Ahora. Esta noche.”

Hannibal consintió silenciosamente y señaló hacia la puerta.

*

La obscuridad llenaba el terreno vacío alrededor de la casa del hombre. No había alumbrado público. Como Will, vivía demasiado lejos en el campo.

“¿Sin perros?” Preguntó Will mientras se estacionaban silenciosamente al final del camino.   
“Sin perros. Sin vecinos lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Sin otras mascotas o visitantes inesperados.” Hannibal pausó. “Siempre está el riesgo de que tenga a alguien quedándose por la noche. Normalmente, habría estado observando la casa más temprano en la tarde. Aún así siempre hay riesgo.”   
“Entiendo.”   
Hannibal deslizó sus manos alrededor del volante y después las descansó en sus muslos. “¿Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo hacer?”   
Will se frotó los ojos. Ardían por lo tarde que era y la falta de sueño y el aire seco dentro del auto. “Lo hago. Y no lo hago. No quiero que te sigas escondiendo de mi.”   
“Una vez que empiece, terminaré. Esto no puede ser dejado incompleto.”   
“¿Incluso si te pido que te detengas?”   
“Incluso entonces. Una vez que nos vea no puede quedar con vida. Puedo acelerar su muerte si lo prefieres, pero no sacrificaré mi libertad. O la tuya.”   
“Así que ahí está la línea en la arena. ¿Qué pasó con cualquier cosa que quisiera? ¿Qué pasó con ‘no restricciones’?   
Hannibal miró hacia la casa, una delgada ligera apareció en su frente. “Debes creer que de verdad estoy demente.”   
“De verdad estás demente. Sé que eres suficientemente auto-consciente para ver eso.”   
Hannibal cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. “Muy bien. Ni líneas. Ni restricciones. Todo tal y como lo elijas.”

Se sentaron juntos en silencio, sin luna, sus respiraciones empezando a empañar las ventanas.

“¿Qué tal si te pidiese llamar a Jack y entregarte?” Preguntó Will.   
“¿Es eso lo que quieres?”   
“¿Qué tal si?”   
Hannibal mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Su cara permanecía inmóvil, sus ángulos apenas visibles con la luz tenue. “No deseo ir a prisión,” dijo, por fin.   
“¿Qué tal si yo te quisiera ahí? ¿Qué tal si ese es el destino hacia el que el camino que elegiste conduce?”

Un silencio aún más largo. Will extendió su mano y rodeó la muñeca de Hannibal. Los dedos de Hannibal se enterraron en el asiento de piel.

“Lo haré,” dijo. “Si eso es lo que deseas. Eventualmente, uno debe rendirse al destino, y yo creo que tú eres el mío.”

Will sentía lo mismo. Por uno u otro camino, siempre hubiesen terminado aquí. Miró hacia la casa. Una luz se prendió en la ventana de arriba. Hannibal volteó a verla. Un minuto o 2 pasaron. La luz se apagó de nuevo.

“Casa,” Will dijo. “Llévanos a casa.”   
“¿A tu casa?” Preguntó Hannibal.   
“Sí. Ven a casa conmigo. Quédate conmigo.”   
“Por el tiempo que desees.”   
“Vende tu casa.” Will lo vió de reojo. Solo podía ver el perfil de Hannibal, ni un rastro de su expresión. “Quédate conmigo.”   
“Con gusto,” dijo Hannibal.   
“Estás loco,” le dijo Will mientras regresaban al camino.   
“Tal vez. Pero concentración en un solo objetivo es una característica que le pertenece a un número tan grande de genios como de dementes. A menudo es el único pre-requisito para obtener lo que uno anhela más que nada.”   
“¿Me anhelas más que nada?”   
“Lo hago.”


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron a la casa de Will cerca del amanecer. Los perros se movieron y quejaron, pero no fueron a recibirlos a la puerta. Will miró a la cara de Hannibal en la luz gris de la mañana.

“Me los diste de comer. ¿verdad?”   
“Seguido, y no solo a ti.”   
“¿Qué quieres de mi, Hannibal?”   
“Quiero que me conviertas en el objeto de tu deseo.”   
“¿Quieres que te cambie? ¿Quieres cambiar?”   
“Quiero entregarme a ti. Por completo. Si me cambiases, entonces cambiaría.”   
“Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer.”   
“¿Por qué? ¿Suena como algo que diría un demente?”   
“Suena peligroso.”   
“Soy peligroso. Igual que tú. En combinación podríamos ser terroríficos.”   
“¿Piensas que yo atenuaré tus ansias hacia la destrucción? ¿Qué tal si no lo hago? ¿Qué tal si te mando a matar en mi nombre? Yo podría escoger tus objetivos. Tú podrías ser mi arma.”   
“Podrías. Yo no objetaría. Tal vez algún día... Tal vez encontrarás a una persona a quien odiar, y entonces se me permitirá removerla por ti.”   
Will caminó, pasando a Hannibal, hacia la cocina para mojarse la cara con agua fría. No lo tranquilizó tanto como él había esperado. “Es demasiado,” dijo. “Demasiada responsabilidad.”   
“¿No dejarías a un perro callejero al lado de la carretera, pero me dejarías a mi solo en la trampa que es mi mente?”   
“No estás atrapado. Tomaste tus propias decisiones. Tu propio camino. Te gusta en lo que te convertiste.”   
“También tú.”

Se vieron el uno al otro. El agua que se deslizó por la nuca de de Will le causó escalofríos. La mirada de Hannibal ofrecía locura y devoción en medidas iguales, ambas obscuras, ambas incomprensibles. Will sintió que podría sumergirse en ese pozo y jamás tocar fondo. Siempre se había sentido atraído por la obscuridad, una polilla invertida que se alejaba de las flamas.

“Ven aquí,” dijo.

Hannibal fue y le permitió a Will desvestirlo. Will desabrochó sus botones, uno a uno. Tiró el saco del traje de Hannibal al piso, su camisa y su chaleco encima de él. Los pateó y Hannibal ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada en su dirección. Will continuó hasta que Hannibal estuvo parado desnudo frente a él. Su pene estaba erecto y su cara era solemne.

“¿En qué piensas, Will?” Hannibal le preguntó.   
“Pienso en que normalmente hago que mis callejeros duerman en un contenedor, la primera noche.”   
Hannibal miró hacia donde estaba el contenedor contra la pared. “No creo que cupiese.”   
“¿Es simple curiosidad? ¿Realmente quieres que te cambie?”   
“Reconozco que uno de los 2 debe cambiar. Quizá, por una vez, deseo ser yo. Es en parte curiosidad. En parte, quizá, el sutil tirón hacia la aniquilación que todos sentimos en algún grado.”   
“No quiero cambiarte.”   
“Pero soy un monstruo.”   
“Tomaría a alguien monstruoso para quererme de la manera en la que tu me quieres.”

Hannibal tomó sus labios y lo acercó más. Will guió sus manos para que descansasen en los hombros de Hannibal. Hannibal lo besó, la gentil separación de labios, el desliz de lenguas. La respiración de Hannibal, dentro de su boca, llenándolo. Will tocó su piel, la amplia extensión de su espalda, sus músculos enrollados, una amenaza bajo la superficie. Cada centímetro de él desprendía una especie de calor salvaje. Nada tan contenido como una hoguera, más bien como el inmortal peligro de un fuego forestal causado por el golpe de un relámpago.

“No me importa la gente que mataste,” dijo Will, y el alivio de decir esa verdad en voz alta lo hizo temblar y lo llenó de energía. Presionó su boca contra la de Hannibal y lo empujó en dirección a la cama.

Cayeron en ella juntos. Will jaló su playera y se la sacó con encima de su cabeza. Se cayó al piso en algún lugar más allá de su conocimiento, que se había reducido al cuerpo de Hannibal. Desnudo y vulnerable debajo de él. Suyo.

“Si tocas a alguien más, te mataré,” dijo.

Hannibal solo asintió una vez, sus ojos obscuros fijos, aceptando. Deseoso de tomar cualquier cosa que Will quisiera darle. Su aceptación le sacó una inesperada ternura al corazón de Will. Will se inclinó sobre él, y sus besos eran gentiles. Se movió lo suficiente para poder quitarse el resto de la ropa. Presionó sus palmas en el pecho de Hannibal, besó su cuello, sintió los muslos de Hannibal abrirse para él.

“¿Qué quieres?” Will le preguntó.   
“Quiero ser rehecho.”   
“¿Quieres que te coja?”   
Hannibal vió hacia arriba, hacia él con una débil sonrisa. “Una pregunta tan obtusa. Quiero mucho más que eso. Y tú también”.   
Will acarició el cabello de Hannibal para quitarlo de su frente y presionó un beso entre sus ojos. “Sé que hacer con tu mente. Incluso con tu boca. No sé qué hacer con tu cuerpo.”   
“¿Y mi alma?”   
“¿Aún tienes una?”   
“No la vendería. ¿Que podría darme el diablo que no tenga ya?”   
“A mi me suena a que la estás cambiando por una vida en los bosques de Virginia con 7 perros y un hombre que duerme en su sala.”   
“¿Entonces es mi alma lo que me hace un asesino?”   
“Eres quien eres. Si la palabra significa algo, entonces eso es lo que significa.”   
“¿De verdad quieres que venga a vivir contigo aquí?”   
“No te ves infeliz con respecto a eso.”   
“No lo estoy.”   
“Te quiero conmigo. No tiene que ser aquí, pero no me voy a mudar a la ciudad.”   
“Debería ser aquí. No soy tan impresionable como tú, pero cuando te siento alrededor mío, no puedo evitar responder. La creciente marea de tu vida me engulle.”   
Deseo estalló en el estómago de Will. Jaló el hombro de Hannibal. “Voltéate.”

Hannibal se volteó y se quedó sobre su estómago, sus piernas separadas, una almohada en sus brazos cruzados. Will se hincó entre sus piernas. Besó su espalda y vio sus músculos relajados ahí, la absoluta tranquilidad de Hannibal, esperando por lo que fuese que Will quisiera hacer con él o hacer por él.

Will separó los glúteos de Hannibal y lamió entre ellos. Escuchó un débil gruñido y sintió los muslos de Hannibal flexionarse. Carne suave en cada mano, el cuerpo y los secretos de Hannibal completamente abiertos para él. Su propio pene dió un tirón, y bajó sus caderas contra las sábanas. Lamió más fuerte, empujando su lengua contra el apretado hoyo de Hannibal una y otra vez.

Se hizo más laxo y caliente por su atención. Su saliva se resbalaba en la piel alrededor y en su barbilla y en sus labios. La respiración de Hannibal se hizo furiosa. Will no quería detenerse. Quería a Hannibal arruinado, y sin aliento y hecho pedazos.

Se empujó al interior de Hannibal con la punta de su lengua. Rasguñó con su uñas la suave piel del interior de los muslos de Hannibal. Jugó con los testículos de Hannibal en su boca y lamió entre sus glúteos hasta que su quijada dolía, hasta que la piel ahí estaba empapada, hasta que podrían haber sido una sola persona, así de en armonía estaba con el ligero temblor de los músculos de Hannibal, el brillo del sudor a sus costados.

“Will,” dijo Hannibal, y su voz era grave y cruda.

Will solo lo lamió más fuerte, empujando con su húmeda y provocativa lengua hasta que sintió que las caderas de Hannibal empezaron a moverse contra las sábanas. Se alejó y lo reacomodó hasta que estuvo en sus rodillas. Su pene tenso en el aire. Will regresó a su tarea.

Hannibal puso su pecho y mejilla en el colchón suplicante. Separó más sus rodillas poco a poco. Decía el nombre de Will con reverencia implorante. Se estremeció y su respiración se volvió rápida y pesada. Tenía una mano enredada en la sábana y tiró de ella hasta que la tela estaba tensa, casi al punto de quiebre, como el mismo Hannibal.

Will lo volteó para que estuviese boca arriba y lo observó desde arriba: sus mejillas sonrojadas y el fervor de sus ojos, sus labios separados y su cabello desordenado. Will se inclinó a besarlo. Hannibal dijo su nombre una y otra y otra vez, contra su boca y la piel de su cuello y pecho. Movían sus caderas juntos, sus penes húmedos y resbalosos.

Hannibal enganchó los muslos de Will con una pierna y se empujó contra él. Los dejó más cerca, más piel en contacto, el aroma de Hannibal rodeándolo por completo, igual que el calor de su cuerpo. Will llevó su mano hacia abajo, entre ellos, y presionó un dedo en la húmeda entrada de Hannibal. Lo deslizó lentamente y Hannibal se arqueó contra él con un grave y áspero sonido que casi pudo haber sido dolor.

Will lo besó de nuevo, más fuerte, los dientes en su labio inferior. “¿Todo bien?” Preguntó.

Hannibal enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Will y lo atrajo mucho más cerca. Se movió contra el dedo de Will con avances cortos y bruscos. Su cuerpo estrujandolo apretadamente, y estaba jadeando, sus músculos estaban tensos.

“¿Estás al borde?” Preguntó Will. “¿Quieres más?”

Hannibal asintió y se volvió a mover contra el dedo de Will, aún más fuerte, al mismo tiempo. Un brusco movimiento de sus caderas chocando entre ellas, una, dos veces, y luego se estaba corriendo, caliente y húmedo entre sus cuerpos. La fricción mientras se movían frotaba sus pieles. Sus uñas dejaron rasguños ensangrentados en los omoplatos de Will.

Algo en su abandonado éxtasis tomó a Will por el cuello con un apretón de lujuria. Tomó a Hannibal y lo volvió a voltear para que estuviese sobre su estómago, abrió ampliamente sus piernas y buscó a tientas en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Lubricante en sus dedos, en su pene, y después estaba adentro.

Hannibal gruñó y estrujó la almohada, lascivo tal y como Will lo tomaba. Sus caderas se empujaban hacia atrás para responder a cada movimiento. Agarró las sábanas y enterró un puño en el colchón. Cuando Will vio hacia atrás sobre su hombro vio los pies descalzos de Hannibal flexionados, sus pulgares doblados apretadamente. Su cara estaba volteada a un lado, sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas una delgada línea obscura sobre sus mejillas rosadas, sus dientes hundidos fuertemente en su labio inferior.

Will quería salir de Hannibal, pero los inquietos movimientos del deseo de Hannibal lo hicieron imposible. Empujó y empujó y se derramó con un temblor. Recargó su mejilla contra la espalda de Hannibal, y sus cuerpos se pegaron con semen y sudor. La simplicidad del momento los envolvió. Will besó las siluetas de los huesos de Hannibal.

Cuando Will se recogió a sí mismo para recostarse en su espalda y dejar que el aire lo enfriase, Hannibal se quedó como estaba, o enrollado incluso más apretado alrededor de la almohada que sostenía. Will lo acarició con una mano en el costado.

“¿Todo bien?” Preguntó, recordando que no había recibido una respuesta la primera vez.

Hannibal giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Will. Will no se volteó, sino que lo estudió, noto la calidad bruta de su expresión, tan abierta, casi asustada. Extendió sus manos y atrajo a Hannibal cerca hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y el pulso de Hannibal latía contra su piel.

“No creí que fuese a ser así,” dijo Hannibal.   
“¿Así cómo?”   
“Como matar. Como morir.”  
“¿También sabes cómo se siente eso?”   
“Lo sé ahora,” dijo Hannibal.

*

Hannibal vendió su casa en Baltimore. Llevó sorprendentemente poco cuando se mudó a vivir con Will. Su colchón, que era razonable. La armadura samurai de su recámara. Algunas piezas de arte, muchos libros, ropa, aunque no toda. No tanta como Will había esperado. Aunque sí llevó la mayor parte de los contenidos de su cocina: cuchillos, ollas, sartenes, platos para servir, cucharas y casi toda su porcelana y vidriería.

“Esto no va a caber,” dijo Will.   
“Cabrá cuando nos hayamos deshecho de los tuyos,” respondió Hannibal calmadamente.

A excepción de un cuchillo y un par de sartenes de hierro fundido, Will dejó que lo hiciese. Dejó que Hannibal moviese su recámara a otro cuarto, que la convirtiese en una recámara de verdad; cortinas, alfombra, tocador, la armadura puesta en un rincón. Dejó que Hannibal abriese los cuartos en el segundo piso a los que Will rara vez entraba y nunca usaba. Se sintió curiosamente expuesto, como si Hannibal estuviese viendo en partes de su alma en lugar de partes de su casa.

Dormían juntos cada noche.

Hannibal cocinaba para él, a menudo lo llevaba en la mañana al trabajo, lo recogía al terminar y lo llevaba a casa. Los perros los saludaban a ambos. Y en un mes, ya cocinaba para ellos también.

“El olor de la comida de perro es insoportable,” había dicho.

Tomó algún tiempo, pero las noticias de sus nuevos arreglos de vivienda llegaron a Quantico. Alana estaba sorprendida, pero los apoyaba. El único comentario de Jack fue que Will podría traer a Hannibal a la siguiente escena del Destripador, si estaba libre. “Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.”

El Destripador se detuvo antes de completar su sonda de tres. En su lugar, Will condujo a Jack al asesino al que le había perdonado la vida. El hombre los vio llegar desde su porche y se hincó en oración mientras lo esposaban.

*

Will y Hannibal se sentaron juntos frente a la chimenea. El calentador había sido retirado a un armario, y las camas de los perro  habían sido arregladas en un delicado semi-círculo. Hannibal estaba leyendo en su tablet, con una copa de vino balanceada en el brazo de su silla. Will lo observó hasta que esté volteó a verlo.

“¿Qué sucede?” Preguntó Hannibal.   
“Alguna vez te sorprende que tan bien encajan nuestras vidas juntas?”   
“Hemos hecho todo el esfuerzo para que encajen. No lo encuentro tan sorprendente, no.”   
“¿Siempre será así de fácil?”   
“Imagino que tendremos las mismas dificultades mundanas que tienen la mayoría de las parejas. Probablemente las resolveremos más efectivamente al saber que son triviales en comparación a los obstáculos que ya hemos superado, pero las tendremos.”   
“Mundanas,” dijo Will, “¿De quién es el turno para lavar la ropa, quién recogerá los desechos de los perros del piso? ¿Ese tipo de cosas?”   
“Ese tipo de cosas.”   
“Pensé que estabas por encima de todo eso. Pensé que el simple concepto te repugnaría?   
“Hasta cierto punto, lo hace.”   
“Pero no lo suficiente para retirarte de esto.”   
“Caminaría entre el fuego del infierno por ti, Will. Quizá lo haga, algún día, cuando hayamos muerto y gusanos y larvas consuman nuestros restos. Hasta entonces, tendré lo que pueda de ti, sin importar que sea sangre y la certeza de la perdición o penosas discusiones del trabajo doméstico.”   


Regresó a su lectura. Will sonrió para sí mismo y observó el fuego. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió irse a la deriva. Hannibal lo despertaría cuando fuese tiempo de ir a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y haberle hecho justicia con la traducción a lo obscura que es la historia original. Seguro la autora original apreciara que le dejen feedback. Yo también por supuesto, en cuanto a la traducción.  
> Si tienen tiempo quentenme que les pareció la historia, me encantaría saber que piensa más gente de ella. Porque a mi me gustó mucho.  
> Gracias por leer :-)


End file.
